


I'm So UBER You (Or Am I?)

by slayhunhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slayhunhan/pseuds/slayhunhan
Summary: Luhan might have to rate UBER -10/5 stars





	I'm So UBER You (Or Am I?)

"Hello? Hello! Opo, papasok na po ako ng Uber. Opo, pasensya na po talaga.", sabi ko sa client ko na kausap ko sa telepono atsaka binaba ang tawag. Ako, hindi talaga ako yung tipong tao na nale-late eh, lalo na kapag may ime-meet akong importanteng kliyente. Nagkataon lang kasi na birthday ni Baekhyun kahapon at napag-planuhan niyang mag-clubbing. Naparami kasi yung inom ko kaya 'di ako nagising sa tunog ng alarm ko.

 

Kaya heto, napa-Uber pool ng wala sa oras. Wala na kasi akong makuha na UberX at super late na ako sa meeting. Tiyaga-tiyaga na lang ako, tutal mas mura naman 'tong Uber pool, kaso nga lang may dadaanan pa kaming isang pasahero.

 

Sa sobrang busy ko sa telepono ko, 'di ko namalayan na huminto na pala yung sasakyan sa tapat ng isang magarbong bahay. Narinig kong bumukas yung pinto sa likod at naramdaman ang saglit na lubog ng sasakyan. Habang nakatingin pa rin sa phone ko, narinig ko yung tawa ng pasahero. Babae siya, may pagka-matinis yung boses na masakit sa tenga. Yung tawa niya yung parang sa kambing pero mabagal ng konti. 

 

"Babe, halika na, male-late na tayo!", sigaw niya sa kasama niyang nasa labas pa yata. 

 

Impatiently akong naghihintay sa may passenger seat, hinihintay rin na sumakay yung isa pang pasahero para maka-larga na yung Uber. Once na narinig ko yung pinto na sumara, naglabas ako ng hininga na kanina ko pa pala pinipigil. 

 

Tahimik lang sa loob ng sasakyan hanggang sa nagsalita ulit yung babaeng pasahero na nasa likod. "Babe, kinakabahan ka ba?"

 

"Medyo", sagot ng kasama niya. Boyfriend niya ata.

 

"Wag kang kabahan, magugustuhan ka ni mommy at daddy kasi pinapasaya mo yung one and only princess nila."

 

Narinig kong napa-chuckle yung kasama niya at napa-roll eyes na lang ako. Ang korni naman ng nakasabay kong magjowa. Pero bakit magjowa pa talaga yung nakasabay ko? Naalala ko na naman tuloy na malapit na yung Valentines Day. Marami na sa mga ka-officemates ko ang nagfa-file ng leave sa araw na yun, ako lang ata yung hindi. Balak ko pang-mag-overtime sana para ma-busy ko yung sarili ko, pero the thought na magtatrabaho ako sa araw ng mga puso, nalulungkot na ako. Ang miserable naman ng buhay ko.

 

Natahimik bigla yung sasakyan. Nagtaka naman ako kaya binaba ko muna yung phone ko at tumingin sa rearview mirror ng---PUTANGINA.

 

Kaya pala wala nang nagsasalita kasi busy na busy ang bibig ng dalawa na nasa likod, pero hindi 'yun ang ikina-putangina ko. Sobrang daming tao na ang gumagamit ng Uber sa panahon ngayon, pero bakit sa maliit na sasakyang ito kami nagtagpo ng taong ayoko nang makita? Bakit ngayon pa, kung kailan late na ako sa meeting ko at siya nakikipagtukaan sa girlfriend niya?

 

Sa sobrang gulat ko 'di ko na namalayan na nakatitig na pala ako at ramdam niya rin yun siguro kaya naman nagtagpo yung tingin namin sa iisang salamin 'yun. Lumaki yung mga mata niya at nagawa pang itulak yung nobya niya. Tinitigan niya ako ng mabuti, na para bang 'di makapaniwala na oo, nasa iisang sasakyan kami matapos ang isang taong 'di pagkikita. 

 

Tinaasan ko lang siya ng kilay at tumingin sa iang direksyon. Baka kasi makahalata yung girlfriend niya. Atsaka, ayoko rin malaman ng girlfriend niya na kasabay niya sa Uber pool yung ex ng boyfriend niya, diba?

 

"Babe, anong problema?", tanong sakanya ng nobya niya habang hinihimas-himas yung hita niya. "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

 

"I-It's nothing you should worry about.", sagot naman ni Sehun. Nginitian lang siya ng girlfriend niya at hinalikan sa pisngi. 

 

Bigla akong napalunok nang maramdaman kong nakatitig parin sakin si Sehun gamit yung salamin. Bigla tuloy ako nakaramdam ng sakit ng ulo at parang nasasakal na rin ako sa seatbelt. Malayo pa ba yung destination ko? 'Di na ako makahinga dito sa loob.

 

"Manong, malayo pa ba tayo?", tanong ko sa driver. Tinignan niya saglit yung waze sa phone niya. "Medyo po, sir. May slight traffic na paparating eh."

 

Napa-lubog na lang ako sa upuan ko. Could my life get any worse?

 

 

 

 

 

Apparently, it could. 

 

"Okay po, ma'am. I'll see you on wednesday." 

 

Binaba ko yung tawag at napa-buntong hininga. Tinawagan ko yung kliyente ko para sabihin na we might have to move the meeting to another day. Typical client response, sasabihin nila na busy sila but I bargained for her time at na-move ang meeting next week wednesday. 

 

Valentine's day, to be exact.

 

Nandito na kami sa gitna ng traffic na nabanggit ni manong kanina. Sa ngayon, natanggalan ako ng isang problema kasi wala na akong hinahabol na meeting. Isang bagay na lang yung iniisip ko, paano ba mapapabilis yung traffic na 'to?

 

Ever since na nag-eye contact kami ni Sehun kanina, wala nang umimik sa sasakyan. Ayoko rin namang tumingin ulit sa rearview mirror, baka kung ano pang makita ko ulit. Ayoko rin namang lumingon sa likod kasi, sino ba ako para gawin yun, diba? Ka-Uber pool lang ako ni Sehun at ng jowa niya.

 

Si Sehun. Kanina ko pa ramdam yung titig niya sakin. Hindi na siya nakatingin sa salamin, pero alam kong nakatingin siya sa likuran ng upuan ko na konti na lang eh mabubutas na ng titig niya. 

 

Napalunok ako. Nagiging pamilyar na yung paligid kaya alam kong malapit na akong makarating sa opisina ko. Malapit na akong bumaba at maglayo muli ng landas kay Sehun.

 

Nang huminto yung Uber sa tapat ng building ko, agad kong inabot yung bayad sa driver at mabilis na lumabas ng sasakyan.

 

"Teka ho, sir! Yung sukli niyo po!"

 

"Keep the change!", sagot ko sa driver. Tanda ko ang plate number mo, 'di na ako sasakay ulit sa Uber mo.

 

\--

 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

 

Matapos yung insidente kahapon, akala ko hindi na kami magtatagpo, na chance encounter lang yung magkita kami ulit pero 'di na mauulit. 

 

Pero heto si Sehun ngayon, nasa loob ng Starbucks na katabi ng opisina ko, nakatayo sa harapan ko na may dalang dalawang Iced Americano.

 

Umupo siya sa harap ko at tinaasan ko naman siya ng kilay. "Sinabi ko bang pwede kang umupo dyan?"

 

Tumawa lang siya at inabot sakin yung isang Iced Americano. Hindi ko tinanggap kaya nilapag niya lang sa harap ko.

 

"So, kamusta na?", tanong niya sakin habang iniinom yung kape niya. 

 

"Okay lang.", tipid kong sagot, may coldness sa tono ng boses ko. Apparently, 'di siya satisfied sa natanggap niya.

 

"Come on Luhan, don't be like that, I'm serious. Kamusta ka na talaga, hmm?"

 

"At seryoso din ako, Sehun--", napahinga ako ng malalim. Walang maidudulot yang galit mo, Luhan, kaya kumalma ka. "Look, I appreciate you asking me kung kamusta na ako pero isang taon ka nang late, Sehun. Overdue yang pag-kamusta mo sakin."

 

"Luhan, please pakinggan mo naman ako."

 

"And I did, Sehun, diba? One year ago I was willing to listen to you but you didn't give me your time of day. Now if you'll excuse me, may gagawin pa akong trabaho.", sagot ko na lang sakanya at bumalik sa pagtatype sa laptop ko. Akala ko aalis na siya pero hindi siya gumalaw sa kinauupuan niya. 

 

"Alam ko naman yun pero may kailangan lang akong sabihin so pleas--"

 

"Kung ano mang sasabihin mo, ayokong marinig kaya pwede ba--"

 

"Mahal pa rin kita."

 

I froze.

 

"I still love you, Luhan."

 

\--

 

Tinignan ko yung sarili ko sa salamin. Nakita ko naman ang epekto ng pagiging gising buong gabi. Sasabihin ko siguro sa ibang magtatanong na ang dahilan ay trabaho, pero deep inside iba yung rason.

 

Pinilit ko na bumangon sa kama kasi nagugutom na ako. Hindi rin ako kumain kagabi kasi dumiretso ako sa kwarto at nag-isip kung bakit nangyayari ang nangyayari. Ang gulo, diba?

 

Pagkatapos kumain, nagsimula na ulit ako sa trabaho ko. 'Di ko naman kailangan pumunta ng opisina ngayon kaya dito ko na tatapusin yung mga kailangan kong tapusin. Ganun nga ang nangyari buong araw, puro trabaho lang ang inatupag ko, para narin siguro madistract ako sa talagang gumugulo sakin a.k.a. matters of the heart.

 

Ala-sais na ng gabi nang makatanggap ako ng text galing kay Baekhyun. 

 

From: ByunBaek

To: Luhaen

psst lulu tama na ang trabaho punta ka dito sa party ni Chanyeooool

 

 

 

 


End file.
